


Altered

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [32]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a thing to do, that's all. Something to dull reality for a little while. It never lasted long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 June 2016  
> Word Count: 190  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Damien ~ substances  
> Summary: It was a thing to do, that's all. Something to dull reality for a little while. It never lasted long enough.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I got this prompt for a twitfic, I expected to get one and move on to the next prompt. Only this prompt kept nagging at me until I got _three_ separate, but related twitfics out of it. And so, I have expanded them out into three separate, but related ficlets spanning the last fifteen years of Damien Thorn's life. It seemed apropos to post them all on the same day, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It started when he was in his teens. Simple experimentation for the sheer thrill of getting away with something he wasn't supposed to do. The epitome of being a teenager, right? Especially one with access to a whole lot of money. He still had to be careful, of course. It just wouldn't do to have a Preston boy fostered by a former U.S. President causing a scandal. Thankfully, the rest of his little cadre were just as curious and bored as he was; and far more easily swayed into picking up the slack of acquisitions for their fun.

The only problem was that they were all inexperienced, and it didn't take much to get high. It never lasted long enough for him, but no one else was willing to go beyond that point, content just to be hassle free. It was only brought up when the others hit a plateau where they either needed to change up what they were taking or commit to higher and higher doses.

Unfortunately for Damien, they usually just chose to go to something new or stick to alcohol. Safe and boring in their rebellion.


End file.
